Young Love
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Starting at a young age, Bilbo met Thranduil and Thorin, completing in awe. Years go by and now it's time. Thorin or Thranduil? Thranduil/Bilbo, Thilbo Bagginshield.


**Requested by vampygurl! By the way there is a lot of jumping around!**

**AU **

**Thranduil/Bilbo, Mild Thilbo Bagginshield**

**Warning: Mild Slash**

* * *

**Young Love**

A young hobbit boy at around the age of 15, waddled behind his adoptive father, Elrond. The boy's name was Bilbo Baggins, he didn't want his father to change it into a elven name. He was adopted after his parents died from an accident two years ago. He felt lucky to be in a royal family. Though he knew his father wanted him for personal reasons but a wizard named Gandalf suggested it to Elrond.

Doesn't really matter to the young Bilbo.

"Ada, where are we going?"

"We, ion nin, are going to a meeting with certain people. Or should I say with Dwarves, Men and other Elves," Elrond smiled as Bilbo cheered.

"Oh Ada! Do you think I'm ready to be at such a thing? I'm only 15 not yet of a hobbit mature age," Bilbo said.

Elrond nodded and patted Bilbo's head gently. "Of course." Bilbo cheered again.

The elf and hobbit arrived at the meeting, the guests were already there. As Bilbo and Elrond took their seats, Bilbo felt two stares piercing his back, he ignored them and sat in his seat, his feet hanging down.

"Now. Shall we proceed?"

Everyone nodded.

An hour later, Bilbo sighed with boredom. He thought this would be fun but it's only boring. Oh, he wished he can read a book right now. Then he felt it again. Two stares heating up his body. Bilbo looked up and noticed the first one.

A young Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, was staring at him with his dark eyes. Bilbo shook in fear and disgust. Thorin was already starting to grow some beard. Thorin noticed this and smirked and looked away.

Bilbo sighed with satisfaction and then looked at the second being. Upon doing so, his eyes widen in shock and amazement.

Elven King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, was staring at him with curiosity and some love in his eyes. Bilbo couldn't believe he never noticed him! He was once again lucky to meet such a King!

Thranduil smiled softly at Bilbo, causing the young hobbit to blush heavily. What a day for Bilbo, meeting a Prince and a King in one day!

The meeting was finally over, the guests leaving to their own homes far away. Only the Elven King stayed behind as well as the King and Prince of Erebor. Bilbo didn't know why the dwarves and Woodland elves would be here, but it made him happy to be able to be by such great people for a little longer.

At dinner, Elrond told Bilbo to introduce himself to everyone. Shyly, Bilbo stood up and bowed, saying his name.

"It's nice to meet you, Bilbo Baggins. Seeing a hobbit never happens everyday for me," Thranduil said taking a sip of his wine. Bilbo smiled by how nice he was.

"You're much shorter than me! And where's your beard," Thorin rudely asked with a smirk. Bilbo pouted and glared.

"Now, now. Don't be like that you two," Elrond said.

Bilbo just hummed and took a bite out of his fish. Thorin still smirking.

* * *

**15 Years Later**

"Thorin! Don't do that," Bilbo shouted as he was splashed by the Prince.

"I'm sorry Bilbo. I was just excited for you. You're about to become of age,so..."

Bilbo laughed. "Fine, if you want to be that way...chase me!" Bilbo ran off, his bare feet hitting the soft grass with fast steps. Thorin counted to twenty and went after him.

Bilbo ran inside his home which is closed by the beautiful site of Rivendell. He wasn't paying much attention when he suddenly bump into the Elven King. Bilbo blushed as he felt the King's strong but soft chest. For the past years, he developed a small, well big, crush on Thranduil.

"Oh Bilbo, you must watch where are going little one."

"Y-Yes my King."

"Bilbo call me by my name," Thranduil requested.

"Of course, Thranduil," Bilbo loved the way it sounded.

Suddenly, Thorin was running towards the two, panting when he got to them. "Bilbo, come on. Let's do something else."

"Um..I'm sorry Thorin. But I wish to spend some of my time with Thranduil. You should go practice fighting with Dwalin or do studies with Balin," Bilbo said, sad to reject Thorin.

Thorin frowned and nodded, running off again and looking back to glare at Thranduil.

"Shall we spend some time in my quarters," Thranduil suggested.

Bilbo's blush turned even darker. 'Me alone with Thranduil?! In his private room, oh my!'

Bilbo agreed and followed Thranduil to his room.

* * *

In his room, Thranduil and Bilbo sat on the bed, closely next to each other and talking about themselves.

"Thranduil, would you someday take me to Mirkwood. I only seen pictures of it in books but it's all in black and white. My Ada tells me that it's very beautiful,so," Bilbo mentally slapped himself for rambling.

Thranduil just smiled. "I will for you my little hobbit. And Elrond is not wrong. Many people say it's dark but beautiful at the same time."

Bilbo mentally squealed when he heard Thranduil say, "...my little hobbit."

"Bilbo." The hobbit shook himself out of his thoughts and faced Thranduil.

"Bilbo, I know that you admire me in a romantic way," Bilbo blushed. "But don't worry. I admire you as well. Though, you are coming of age, I still feel like you are way too young for me since I'm an Elf. Bilbo Baggins, can you wait until you're middle-age at all?"

"Oh my! Um..yes I can. I'm also very happy that you l-love me too."

Thranduil chuckled and patted Bilbo's fluffy curls, kissing them. "Bilbo..."

* * *

**30 Years Later**

Bilbo grumbled as he snuck inside the large and beautiful castle(?) in Mirkwood. Those spiders gave him a rough fight and then the Woodland Elves have to appear. Without his precious ring, he would be in the cells. As he snuck towards the throne, Bilbo wondered about Thranduil.

After hearing Thorin's story about Smaug taking over Erebor, Bilbo is confused about his feelings for Thorin and Thranduil. He always knew that he loved Thranduil, but why didn't he help the dwarves in the time of need? He liked Thorin as a friend, but during this journey his feelings for him might have went up a bit.

Bilbo shook his head and approached the throne, watching as the Elf-woman leave. Thranduil sat in his throne, sighing. Should Bilbo come out of hiding? Suddenly, Bilbo accidentally went out to much, steeping in the small pool of water.

"I know you're there. Come out," Thranduil commanded.

Bilbo gulped and pulled off his ring. He slowly looked up, shy, at Thranduil's pale beautiful face.

"Bilbo," Thranduil gasped and stepped towards the hobbit. "Oh my Bilbo. I haven't seen you for a long time. You're still so beautiful maybe even more."

Bilbo smiled but then frowned. "Where are the others?"

"The dwarves? Oh yes, you're part of their Company. Well, I dismissed them to the cells."

"Get them out. Please, Thranduil..."

Thranduil sighed. "Why?"

"Why?! It's because we have to defeat and drive Smaug out of the Mountain. Thranduil, why aren't you helping," Bilbo whispered.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry. At first I dint want to help because I didn't want to risk my kin, but now...after everything that has happened," Thranduil placed two fingers below Bilbo's chin and lifted his head. "I'm might be able to help, for you and...Thorin."

Bilbo smiled gently and placed a small kiss on Thranduil's lips. 'I choose you, my Elven

* * *

King.'

**Afterwards**

It has been a full year since Smaug have been defeated and the Battle of Five Armies. People once again thrived in Erebor and Dale. Thorin lost his case of gold sickness and Thranduil agreed to help out with everything.

Bilbo also has learned about his cousin, Frodo, has lost his parents in a lake accident. He asked for the young hobbit to be with him. Now, Frodo looks at Bilbo and Thranduil as his fathers and Legolas as his brother.

Thorin was devastated that Bilbo didn't choose him, but as long as Bilbo is happy, he's happy.

Bilbo sighed in content as Thranduil licked up his thigh to his cock all the way to his lips. Their lips moved slowly against the others, lapping at the other's tongue softly.

Bilbo pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes.

"I love when we have alone time. I love you Thranduil."

"I love you too, my young love."

* * *

**The End**

**Very long for me. Review?**


End file.
